New Info
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: C.H.I.E.F. creators and C.H.I.E.F talks about the events of the Tigress.


Note 1: "Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?" -- Related characters, places, and things are copyrighted 1985 to 2007 by DiC, the Learning Company, and Broadbound Education.

Note 2: This is another one of those familiar C.H.I.E.F & his creator fictions. The place is a few day after "The Tigress" caper.

"New Info"

By Dr. Thinker

The C.H.I.E.F was looking a bit sleepy, but his ROM was still trying to process is surprise at his discover of that Ivy and Zack were behind Carmen Sandiego's newest rival, the Tigress. He discovered someone had secretly make C-5 start to the South Pole with out his knowledge. When he appeared in that tent, he felt like is IQ had more zeroes then the old Japanese airport or at least making him look a bodiless version of Godzilla. Just then, he saw Katherine York enter.

Katherine was his creator, and sometime acting ACME official head when he's down for routine check-ups. She stated, "Man, that last crime caper is the talk of the agency's hallways."

The C.H.I.E.F. groaned, "Oh, brother. That last caper made me look a fool."

Katherine replied, "I told them to tell you--but they told me that didn't active the Shield of Silence."

The C.H.E.I.F. stated, "YOU GIVE THEM THE IDEA?"

Katherine replied, "Just the allowed them to use the Tigress, a few month ago."

The C.H.E.I.F. asked, "I was off-line—and you were a vacation in Tokyo, Japan, when I come back on line. Zack and Ivy were at home in San Francisco."

Katherine stated, "Yes. It was stated the night after they had recovered ACME's files from Carmen Sandiego in Switzerland. During the night, Ivy had a strange dream—about a mystery tiger eating down on a red coat. The tiger turned into herself—and she up-chucked Carmen's red hat. She talked to Zack about it—and put they decide on put in on the backburner when Carmen started her pirate caper."

The C.H.I.E.F. groaned then stated, "Sorry, Carmen was in a bad mood more so then Blackbeard himself after that caper when down the drain—if you get my drift. Flow on, the coast is clear."

Katherine replied, "A few weeks after that caper was over. They found a regular yellow snow suit on sale in the mall. They brought it—--but then Carmen's little birthday caper showed up on the radar. That kept them busy. After that, Zack was able to find some dark orange paint to paint the Tigress's stripes. He hold off finishing up when Carmen's attack on ACME happen when she plotted to shut down the C-5. After losing Carmen in that circus, Zack start working on the special boots whenever he got free time from ACME capers. Not much, Carmen agents were doing their own crime—and he got summon time to time. He finished—only get summon to deal with Sarah Bellum's little trick on both ACME and V.I.L.E. Then, just days later, Carmen set up her little lure for Suhara out. Then Lee Jordan was revealed to be a rotten apple! They wanted until a routine check-up was happening. Surprising, your latest time down and Carmen's robbery of General William Tecumseh Sherman's war maps happen at the same time. They come to me with Carmen clue---pointing to Emperor Bonaparte's maps and war pieces—and plan to catch a crook. Ivy and Zack told me about the Tigress plan they come up with it. They hope to Carmen mad enough to face the Tigress—and it worked. I set the tent site and call in other ACME agents as well as members of armies from all four corners of the world for Carmen's trip to jail. Inside the Tigress's car was a two-way close circuit TV that allow Ivy to call me as well as a T-4 port to send the items to ACME, where I hold on to until Carmen was jail."

The C.H.I.E.F stated, "That's a T-4! T-4 is a similar to the C-5, but only for only for quick returns of items to their correct place."

Katherine York stated, "Well, Ivy and Zack finished their files on his caper—and should be going to you for approve soon."

The C.H.I.E.F replied, "Fine. Do you want to play chess with me?"

Katherine replied, "

Sure. I just got done with sending the items back to their homes."

--THE END—

Well, I was reading some old fan-fiction on I like the stories from about the C.H.I.E.F. creator, so I written for the "Tigress."

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


End file.
